User blog:Zennyu/Zelathon Global Exclusive Unit Series: Zelathonian Promise Lands: Light Heroine
Zelathon Global Exclusive Unit Series: Zelathonian Promise Lands: Light The Zelathonian Heroine of Light has made her entrance, and all should bow at her commands. See all that Yarilessia (Light) has in store as she saves her radiant promise land, Arjuna, from the from the forces of evil! Name: Omni-Luminescent Goddess Yarilessia Element: Light Gender: Female Rarity: Omni Summon: " Ahh, I’ve made it!.... My promised land, Arjuna.. I have vowed to keep it safe, will you help me?.... Fusion: " Massacre should mind as well stop his forces, this girl isn’t going down so easy!... he’ll know once it comes to ‘um... Evolution: " Me and my trusty spear… we can do anything.. Our power granted by the gods will only get stronger!!... LS: Athena’s Wise Council_ 150% boost to Atk of Light types, 65% boost to HP, Atk, Rec, 130% boost to Spark damage & negates all status ailments, hugely boost BB gauge every turn, considerably boost Atk when BB gauge is over 50% 10 BC & 150% Atk ES: The Beauty of Radiance_ 50% boost to Spark damage & adds 2 turn critical damage negation effect to BB/SBB BB: Saiph’s Lux Sancta_ 12 combo Light attack on all foes, 3 combo additional Light attack on all Dark types, enormously boost Spark damage for 1 turn & considerably boost Atk, Rec of Light types for 1 turn, Spark damage restores HP for 2 turns 275% Spark & 120% parameter boost for all Light types, heals 600-700 HP SBB: Nanna’s Sacred Eminence_ 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 7 combo additional Light attack on all Dark types, enormously boost Spark damage for 2 turns & remove & negates all status ailments, hugely boost Atk, Rec of Light types for 3 turns, boost HC efficacy for 3 turns & hugely recovers BB gauge 450% Spark & 220% parameter boost for Light types, 75% HC efficacy, 15 BC UBB: Enceladus_ 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 12 combo additional Light attack on all Dark types, enormously boost Spark damage damage for 3 turns & recovers all allies’ HP for 5 turns, hugely boost all parameters of Light types for 3 turns, hugely boost HC drop rate & fills all allies’ BB gauge max, breaks Def of all Dark units for 3 turns 600% Spark & 75% HC drop rate, 250% parameter boost, 50 BC Omni (8-star) Lore: One of the Zelathonian Promise Land Inheritors and the Honor Bearer of Saiph’s Light & Spear of Athena. Massacre had presented his all at the time of the Solaire War, not knowing that Yarilessia’s battle techniques was the way she would win. By using Saiph’s light and her Athenian spear she could easily blind Massacre’s army, taken him down with her god-gifted spear, and win the war. As Yarilessia would send her troops as planned, something unknowingly felt as if it was going another way… or like her plans were being altered. She was feeling like something was about to burst out of her body... and it did. As all warriors eye’s beheld a bursting light they saw a luminary figure appear from her chest, it was Saiph. With the war raging like strong seas and Saiph guiding them, Yarilessia and her troops with bright hearts took on Massacre’s forces, and soon the Arjunai army would stand victorious. The war’s presence has not changed, only that a small shining light, still roams the battlegrounds. Category:Blog posts